


Why Sex in the Nest is a Bad Idea

by San121



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, I'm so sorry, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/San121/pseuds/San121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Damn arse,” Sniper growls, putting his gun down and covering Scout with his vest.<br/>“What? What happened?” Scout asks.<br/>“The BLU Sniper apparently got a show.” <br/>~<br/>A valid reason that sex in the Sniper's nest is not a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Sex in the Nest is a Bad Idea

Scout looks around, channeling her inner teenager as she sneaks out of her window. Moving over the roof, she tries to quietly climb up to the Sniper’s nest, groaning and huffing as she pulls herself up. Crawling over to the nest after pulling herself up, Scout peeks over the edge, spotting Sniper on the other side of the nest.

“Psst. Snipes,” Scout whispers. Sniper spins around, drawing his kukri and grabbing Scout, yanking her into the nest. Scout blinks and she’s on the floor, Sniper’s kukri pressing against her throat. Scout looks up at Sniper, the man growling low in his throat. Scout swallows and grins sheepishly up at Sniper.

“This a bad time?” Scout asks, nervously watching Sniper. The man grits his teeth, putting a hand on her shoulder while returning his kukri to its sheath. Then he slaps Scout across the face, hard.

“SHIT!” Scout yelps, raising her hand to her cheek as soon as Sniper got off her.

“Sorry ‘bout that, roo. Thought you were a Spook,” Sniper apologizes, handing her an ice bag from his cooler full of beer and water. Scout accepts the ice, pushing the bag against her cheek, hissing quietly as the cold seeps into her cheek.

“It’s fine. I understand why ya’ did that. Don’t make it hurt anyless, but eh, whatcha gonna do?” Scout waves off Sniper’s apology, shifting into a more comfortable position. Sniper opens his mouth to make a comment when he finally sees what she’s wearing and shuts his mouth with a click. A bra-less tanktop and booty shorts made up her pajamas, the short’s leg holes big enough for someone to look up and see that Scout goes to sleep commando. Sniper clears his throat and looks away from the younger woman.

“What’re ya’ doin’ up, roo?” Sniper asks, getting back to his post. Scout huffs, rubbing the ice bag to her cheek, trying to hide her flush. The older man had been the focus of her late-late teen fantasies since she got here, all lean muscles and low, gravelly voice.

“No real reason. Jes wanted ta’ check on ya’,” Scout explains, waving the man off. Sniper nods in acceptance, then turns back to his rifle. He sweeps his scope over the BLU base, trying to ignore Scout nursing her cheek behind him. The silence stretches between the two mercs.

“Snipes?” Scout finally breaks the silence. Sniper refuses to turn to her, despite Scout noisily dropping the ice.

“Hmm?” He hums, eyes not leaving the BLU base. Scout rises from her seat, walking up behind Sniper and pressing her chest into his back.

“Can you fuck me?” Scout asks, wrapping her arms around his neck, reaching down with one of her hands to grope his cock through his jeans. Sniper jumps at the touch, grabbing Scout’s wrist and yanking it away from his groin.

“Now, calm down there, shelia. Ya’ might want ta’ think a little moRE!” Sniper yelps himself as Scout’s other hand touches his hardening member through his jeans. Scout gently bites Sniper’s ear as she tries to jack Sniper off through the denim material. Sniper growls, setting down his rifle and standing, jostling Scout off his back.

“What do you think you’re doin’?” Sniper growls low in his throat, turning to face Scout. To her credit, Scout doesn’t flinch despite Sniper’s hard grip on her wrist. Instead, Scout channels her ma and not only yanks her wrist away from Sniper, but also puts her hands on her hips, frowning up at Sniper.

“I’m tryin’ ta’ make ya’ understand that I want this,” Scout snaps. Snipers sighs, rubbing at his eyes before looking at Scout.

“I ain’t a good choice, roo. Go find a different one night stand,” Sniper explains. Scout deflates, fake bravado sliding to reveal hurt and sadness as Sniper’s words. Before Sniper could even try to continue, Scout turns with a huff.

“Fine! I’ll go see if Spy wants to fuck me!” Scout snaps, venom and hurt dripping from her tone. Sniper winces at the tone and almost misses Scout’s mumbling of, “If I ask nicely, maybe he’ll wear the Sniper disguise,” as she goes to straddle the edge of his nest. Almost. Sniper lunges for Scout, grabbing her wrist and dragging her back to him, his nostrils flaring.

“Did you just say, you’ll have the Spook look like me before having sex? You want me that badly?” Sniper breathes into her ear, his body trembling from holding back his adrenaline. Scout flinches and hesitantly looks up to Sniper.

“Yeees?” Scout stretches the vowel out, wincing at the tone. Sniper doesn’t react to the tone, or anything else for that matter. The man breathes deeply for a moment before pulling the young runner to his chest, burying his nose into her short hair and inhaling her scent.

“Imma let ya’ know now, roo, I don’t share,” Sniper growls into Scout’s hair. The young woman snorts.

“’Ho da ‘ell said I wanted ta’ be shared?” Scout asks. Sniper snarls, dropping to his knees and pulling Scout down with him. The woman yelps at the sudden movement, but follows anyway, straddling the older man. Sniper growls happily, pressing his mouth against Scout’s demandingly, lifting his hips to grind against her. A gasp from Scout is the only opening he needs, Sniper’s tongue slithering into her mouth as his hands grab at her ass and he grinds up even harder. Scout’s hands explore his body, groping and scratching in turn, humming and moaning against Sniper. The two break for air, only for Sniper to start pulling at Scout’s tanktop. Scout simply raises her arms, allowing Sniper to pull her top over her head, before going after the buttons on his shirt. Sniper barely helps Scout with his shirt, his hands just finishing a button or two before moving to and groping Scout’s breast, pinching her nipples. Scout trembles at the feeling, pushing against Sniper while trying to push off his unbuttoned shirt, grabbing at his chest clumsily and biting her lower lip.

“Ya’ want more? Beg. Beg for it,” Sniper growls, letting go of Scout’s breast long enough to shrug off his shirt before grabbing her ass and grinding his clothed dick against her vagina. Scout keens, arching toward Sniper and allowing him to nip at her tit.

“Please. Snipes, please. More, I wan’ it. Please,” Scout finishes with a whine, grinding down, soaking through her shorts and onto Sniper’s jeans. Sniper grins and pulls her closer, sucking one of her tits into his mouth while one of his hands play with the other, his other hand sliding around the inside of her thigh. Reaching through the leg opening, Sniper presses a finger into Scout, smiling around Scout’s boob while the woman babbles, praising his mouth and his hand and how she would do anything as long as he doesn’t stop.

“Don’t worry, roo,” Sniper reassures her as he pulls off her tit with a slurp, “Yer gonna get more th’n that.” Scout whines as Sniper pulls his finger out only to gasp as Sniper yanks off her shorts. Sniper then unzips his jeans and pulls his member out, smirking as Scout’s eyes went wide at the sight. Scout licks her lips then bites them.

“Can,” Scout starts hoarsely, only to pause, clear her throat, and try again, “Can I suck ya’?” Sniper grins and lays back, crooking a finger at her. Scout crawls over to Sniper, stopping at his hips and gasping in surprise as he pulls her so they’re face to face. He pulls her head down for a long kiss, full of tongue and teeth, then pulls back and smirks.

“Turn ‘roun, darlin’,” Sniper croons. Scout eagerly obeys, her face level with his erection. Licking her lips again, Scout presses a kiss to the head before trailing down, kisses and kitten licks leaving her trail slightly wet. Sniper sighs, then moans as Scout drags her tongue up flat, then curls it around the head before covering as much of Sniper’s cock with her mouth as she can. Sniper raises his head, looking at Scout’s twitching and dripping pussy. Grinning, Sniper licks her, getting Scout to jump and release his cock from her mouth.

“Don’t stop on my account, roo. Keep goin’,” Sniper commands, licking her pussy again. Scout trembles but obliges, taking his member back into her mouth. The two continue this for a while, Sniper lathing attention on Scout’s vagina while Scout attempts to take in more of his dick. When Sniper feels a tightening in his abdomen, he give Scout one last lick before pushing her hips away from his head. Scout whines, but follows his silent order, getting off him and sitting as best she can across from him.

“Be a doll, n’ get me my pouch,” Sniper orders. Scout moves to stand, only to drop from how weak her legs still feel from how turned on she is after sucking Sniper and getting licked. Huffing, Scout crawls over on all fours, getting a groan from Sniper. She turns and shoots him a grin, grabbing the pouch and crawling back.

“Ya like me on all four? Ya’ pervert,” Scout teases, straddling his hips again, careful to stay away from his dick. Sniper snorts, barely glancing down to make sure he grabs a condom (something Miss Pauling and the Administrator insisted all of the classes have when near a town) and grins cheekily at the younger woman.

“If ‘m a pervert, th’n I musta been a good man inna pas’ liofe ta get som’ Shelia lioke ya’ ta fancy me,” Sniper growls, ignoring the thickness of his accent and relishing the shiver it gets from Scout. Scout plucks the foil wrapped rubber from his hand and tears open the package. Sniper watches, fascinated, as Scout quickly checks which side is up with her fingers before carefully placing the rubber inside her mouth, the up-side facing the inside of her mouth. With a wink, Scout slides back enough to engulf Sniper’s cock with her mouth, pushing the condom down onto the member the entire way. Sniper let out a slew of curses as Scout pulls back and admires the picture in front of her.

“I always wanted ta do dat,” Scout admits, poking Sniper’s cock and grinning up at him. Sniper gasps and looks down his nose to the nude little minx in front of him.

“An’ where did you learn that from?” Sniper growls, pulling her head forward for a kiss. Scout giggles pulling back and admitting, “A hooker not too far from Ma’s apartment taught me. Said dat all girls need to know how to please an’ protect.” Sniper blinks at that answer and stares at her silently, making Scout squirm.

“How’d ya learn to do that, then?” Sniper asks, trying to picture Scout with a woman and somehow putting on a condom. Scout scowls, moving to stand only for Sniper to grab her hips and hold on tightly, dragging a yelp from her.

“I practiced with a banana, ya’ jerk!” Scout snaps. Sniper looks over Scout skeptically.

“Ya never tried it with yer boy back ‘ome?” Sniper asks. Scout snorts and rolls her eyes, getting Sniper to raise an eyebrow at the action.

“Even if dere was a boy ‘ho wanted a girl like me, my bruders woulda scared ‘em away,” Scout confesses nonchalantly. Sniper’s flagging erection twitches as all of Scout’s comments about herself and how she brags about everything but her looks come rushing to the front of Sniper’s mind.

“So… Yer a virgin…” Sniper comments, trying to hold on to his fleeting control. Scout winces at the word but nods. Sniper groans and plants his face firmly between her breast, licking and sucking at the skin there while his hands start prepping Scout. Scout gasps and arches, trembling in his arms.

“Imma fuck ya’ rioght, get ya’ nioce an’ sloppy before puttin’ my dick in there. Make ya’ glad that I was yer first. Ruin ya’ ta’ any other man after me,” Sniper growls against her skin, nipping at the flesh there. Scout keens as Sniper slips two fingers into her vagina, gasping and rolling her hips against the intrusion. Sniper pulls back enough to suck on one of her nipples, adding a third finger in gently as Scout’s slick runs down her thighs and his hand.

“Snipes… I feel… It’s about… I can’t…” Scout gasps. Sniper grins around her nipple and lets go with a wet pop.

“Go ahead, pretty girl. Let go and cum for me,” Sniper tells her, finally pressing her g-spot. Scout opens her mouth for a silent scream, clenching around his fingers as more slick pools out of her. Sniper grins and pulls his fingers out, getting a little whine from Scout.

“Don’t worry, roo. I’m jus’ gettin’ started,” Sniper reassures her, lining up his covered cock to her vagina. Pushing in slowly, he watches the pure ecstasy leave Scout’s face for a confusion of pain and pleasure. Once the head of his cock was firmly inside her, he stops and runs his hands all over the lines of her body, cooing at how good she was doing and how good she felt. Scout lets out a dry sob and her legs tremble, but she nods for Sniper to continue. Biting his lip, Sniper pushes himself the rest of the way in, slow inch by slow inch, until he was completely inside. Looking up at Scout’s face, Sniper frowns at the appearance of tears.

“Oh, no. It’s alrioght, Scout. Jus’ breath, you’ll be fine. C’mon, pretty girl, breath wit’ me,” Sniper coaxes, rubbing her back and kissing every part of her that he could reach without jostling her.

“Hurts,” Scout mumbles, biting her lip and sniffling. Sniper smiles softly at her, slowly moving his hands to her hips, still rubbing and petting her.

“I get it, roo. It’ll get better when we start, but only if ya’ still wanna,” Sniper promises, peppering her face with kisses. Scout looks at Sniper through her eyelashes, before catching his mouth with hers, nipping his bottom lip and giggling nervously at the feeling of his dick twitching inside her.

“Let’s go,” she whispers. Sniper nods, pulling her up gently and slowly lowering her, setting a soft pace. Scout bites her lip and grips Sniper’s forearms tightly, adjusting to the motion as Sniper slowly, slowly, picks up speed. Sniper pulls Scout close as he starts for a moderate pace, controlling her with his grip moving to her ass. He grins at the sound of her gasps and the hitches in her breathing, before letting himself gently bite her earlobe and give it a small tug. Scout gasps and drops her weight, Sniper’s dick re-entering her faster than either anticipated and she lets out a cry of ecstasy. Sniper takes that as his cue to go harder. The sound of flesh hitting flesh is covered by moans and cries of pleasure, the entire time, Sniper focusing on Scout.

“Oh, God. Oh, Jesus. I’m about ta’-” Scout whimpers, starting to clench around Sniper’s dick. Sniper grunts, thrusting harder and more sporadically, losing his tempo completely. His hands grip her ass harder, nails digging into the soft flesh while he nips at her neck and shoulder.

“C’mon, Darling. Let go for me,” Sniper breathes, pulling Scout down hard. Scout screams as she releases, clenching around Sniper’s dick. Sniper grunts and releases inside the condom. The two mercs cling to each other, Scout’s head resting on Sniper’s shoulder.

“That was loud,” Sniper finally gasps. Scout smacks Sniper on the shoulder, but her giggling tells Sniper that she isn’t really angry. Sniper grins and looks down at Scout, only for his grin to slide into a scowl. Scout looks up in confusion as Sniper gently pushes her off his lap, grabs his rifle, and fires a bullet at the BLU headquarter.

“Damn arse,” Sniper growls, putting his gun down and covering Scout with his vest.

“What? What happened?” Scout asks.

“The BLU Sniper apparently got a show.”


End file.
